


Shouldn't You Be Fucking With Somebody Your Age?

by cassi301



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American!Harry, Anal Fingering, Anal Rimming, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Harry is 14, M/M, Oops, Oral Sex, Underage Harry, british!louis, harrys on a fieldtrip with other 14 year olds, louis is like 23, so louis knows how old he is, twink harry, underage kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassi301/pseuds/cassi301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a 14 year old American boy with too much innocence. Louis Tomlinson is a young British man in his twenties that's a bit too flirty when it's towards a 14 year old boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“London, London, London!” Niall chants as he takes a big bite of his In ‘N’ Out burger. I nod along in agreement as I pick at some fries. It looks and smells delicious, really, but I can’t seem to find an appetite. My stomach is full of nerves and excitement. I mean, how often is it that a 14 year old boy from Indiana gets to go on a trip to London? We’ve already been on a plane for 4 hours, and we still have 10 more to go when we get back on the plane at LAX straight to London. Which is in about an hour.

“Time to meet back up with Ms.Johnson and the other kids.” I tell Niall as I check my phone for the time. Niall nods and shoves the rest of the burger - that should’ve been about 3 more bites – into his mouth. I laugh and roll my eyes at him. We take my fries (that I know I’ll soon regret not eating) and start walking back to where the rest of our drama class is. You’re probably wondering why I’m in London with my drama class. We’re here to see a play and meet a famous English actor. Not sure why we’re staying for a week, but I’m not complaining. We all squeeze into the little bus that takes us back to LAX. Niall and I sit together and snapchat each other pictures of the other, because that’s what normal people do; (not really). 

We grab our things and one by one exit the bus, returning to the inside of the airport and heading for our docking area.  
And in no time at all, we’re on a plane to London.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"Hey, Harry."

"Harry."

"Haz."

"Ha-"

"Oh my god, what?" I ask somewhat irritated, flipping around in my seat.

"I'm bored." Zayn pouts. I roll my eyes and turn around.

"Listen to music or something." I say without turning back around.

"I forgot my head phones."

"Borrow Liam's."

"But he's asleep."

"So?"

"Wouldn't that be like stealing?"

I groan. 

"Ok, nevermind. But his are ear buds anyway. I only use head phones. Ear buds bother me."

How is it that I'm the younger one? Zayn is my friend who's just turned 15 and apparently doesn't know what sleep is.

"How about you sleep? It's, like, 11 o' clock Indiana time. You can sleep. That's what I'm trying to do." I say, emphasizing the last sentence to show my irritation. Zayn groans.

"Fine." He whines like a 7 year old. I ignore him and try to get a bit of sleep. Maybe when I wake up, we'll be in England. I look over at the blond head of hair next to me, drool dribbling down his chin. I look around the plane and find almost everyone asleep. Yawning, I shrug and try to find a comfortable position before drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Move along, now, children." Ms. Johnson tells us as we pile into the large convention room of the beautiful hotel. The convention room is pretty basic, though; dull in comparison to the rest of the hotel. There's rows of chairs set up facing a small stage and the back 5 or 6 rows are already filled up. Our class is escorted into the front row and I take a seat in between Niall and Zayn with Liam on Niall's right. Once Ms.Johnson is pleased with our order, she nods and pushes her Ray-bans up the bridge of her nose and walks away. She gets up on the stage and stands in front of us.

"Hello," she starts, "My name is Jennifer Johnson, but the students will call me Ms.Johnson." She winks at the sea of young teenagers. "I also accept Ms.JJ or Ms.J, but nothing else until you're 18." She chuckles. I roll my eyes and look over to see Zayn slumped over in boredom. I think she feels it's a necessity to be ridiculous at all times. She explains how things will work and how tonight we will be eating in the hotel's offered restraunt, but other nights we will be allowed to eat out or order room service. 

She motions to the 7 adults sitting along the wall, "let's give a big round of applause to our chaperones, we wouldn't be able to have this field trip without them!" Everyone in the room half-heartedly claps, obviously done with her speech and ready to just be put into rooms.

"As some of you may know, we have kids here this week from California," the Californian kids cheer.  
"Oklahoma," more cheers.  
"Indiana," some of us cheer, (I choose not to.)  
"And even people from Mullingar," the loudest cheers yet.  
"And Doncaster!" She finishes, with a few cheers from directly behind us.  
"So let's have the other drama teachers meet me on stage!" She announces, putting her hands on her hips.  
Four other teachers come out and stand up on stage.  
There's a blonde woman with a dark tan and a pretty smile, and I know she must be from California. There's a brunette woman with a thick red scarf and a striped shirt, and I assume she's from Oklahoma. There's a tall and thin man with polka-dotted pants and bright red ginger hair enthusiastically dancing in place on stage. I'm not sure if he's sane or not? Maybe it's an Irish thing. And lastly- woah. A short brunette man with blue suit pants and a white button up shirt stands on stage. His eyes are blue and he has a bit of stubble and his smile is bright and his eyes are shining like a Disney prince and my heart is beating faster than it ever has before and woah. I think the others have introduced themselves, but I haven't been paying them enough attention to know for sure. Because this man has all of my attention and he can have all of my attention for the the rest of my life because looking at him gives me butterflies and chills that make the hairs on the back of my neck stand up underneath my curls.  
"'M Louis Tomlinson, but you will call me Mr.Tomlinson or Mr.T."  
And oh, God. He has an accent.  
A British accent so high and beautiful like a Christmas bell, but I think I would rather hear his voice on Christmas morning chiming on my tree. It's sinfully sexy in the most innocent way possible and I'm currently questioning my sexuality. I never thought I was straight, though I never exactly thought I was gay. Sarah and Megan were nice and pretty girls but I got more worked up looking at Zayn. And I'm getting even more worked up looking at Louis Tomlinson, the Doncaster boy-man that can't possibly be anything but an angel. Or maybe Peter Pan. Peter Pan is also a possibility. And all of these thoughts must have happened in about 2 minutes because when I'm brought back to time Niall and Zayn are looking at me weird like I just saw a ghost. And maybe I have. Because Tomlinson can't be a real living person. I feel my cheeks burning and fuck Ms.Johnson for putting me in the front row and making me want to go on this field trip and fuck Mr.Tomlinson for being the most attractive thing on this Earth and fuck everything. I look back up at the stage and there's Mr.Tomlinson staring daggers into me. He turns to Ms. Johnson and whispers something. She looks confused but gives a short reply and I think my stomach just ate itself and my cheeks set on fire. 

\---------

I stay quiet for the rest of the meeting and then we're all lined up along the walls of the convention room.  
"Mr.Tomlinson will be putting you in rooms. There's 2 to a room."  
And the weirdest thing happens.  
I listen to all these names that mean nothing to me and then finally our group is being put into rooms.  
And Niall is put into a room with Luke. And Zayn is put into a room with Liam. And all of my male friends like Ashton and Michael and Calum and Beau have all been roomed together.  
"And who doesn't have a roomate?"  
Tomlinson chimes.  
I slowly raise my hand. Mr. Tomlinson tilts his head like a confused puppy and smirks, "uh oh! We've run out of males to room you with! Looks like you'll be rooming alone. Room 302, floor 4."  
I'm confused, but I have no time to ask because he's already out the door along with all the other teachers and students and that's that.  
I head to room 302 with my eyebrows furrowed and disappointment in my veins, and I'm just lucky Zayn and Niall are on my floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually didn't think people would read it?? But I'm glad some people actually liked it! And a few people were saying I should update, so I decided to. Hope you guys like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I got bored and thought of this and it's my first time writing male x male so i hope i do okay? and i know it's short and the rest will hopefully be longer but yeah. okay bye.


End file.
